Dirty White
by fake-lis
Summary: Mello is tired of being second to such an inferior person... MelloxNear Rated M for lemon and kinda-almost-rape-ish


Mello stalked down the hall, occasionally snapping off a piece of chocolate from the bar in his hands and munching as he made his way to the common room of Whammy's. Several children were playing or debating amongst themselves, but Mello didn't pay attention to any of them. He strode straight towards the TV, where a boy and girl watched his roommate play a video game. Matt was always given rule over the TV whenever he wanted to play because the others enjoyed watching him, though he often chose to play on the TV in their room.

Like some of the other top students, he was allotted certain special privileges, such as his private television. All Mello needed was his unlimited supply of chocolate. Now Matt was beating his way through another dungeon, completely absorbed in what he was doing. Mello was known for his quick temper, and the two children occupying the couch quickly scooted over to make room. It was understood that only Matt was allowed to defy him without severe consequences, although some of the children claimed to hear odd noises coming from their shared room some nights.

Slouched on the sofa, Mello glanced around the room, his eye falling on his rival in the corner. Near sat in his pristine white clothes putting together a blank puzzle, as usual. Just thinking about their latest test scores made his blood boil and his face turn into a sneer so livid that he was soon alone on the couch. Near had been one point, _one point,_ above him, but even that was a grim reminder of Near's superiority.

Even though he was the same age, Mello and Matt both looked older than Near. His white hair and emotionless features seemed very out of place on such a young face. Without realizing it, Mello was staring at the boy's back, head cocked sideways in thought. Maybe that's why he hated being bested by Near so much, because he didn't seem like a worthy opponent. After all, how could he loose to someone who played with toys and had no emotions? A familiar boiling feeling began to flow through his blood with this line of thought.

Watching Near sit and play was slowly giving him an idea. As he was thinking, refining the small flame that had been ignited in the back of his head, Near glanced back over his shoulder. Though his face didn't change as he turned back around, Mello could see the redness creeping up his ears. Smiling, he knew then that he had a chance. Near glanced back again hoping that like any decent person, Mello would have looked away after being caught staring. However, Mello hardly cared for decency and his smile only grew as Near quickly tried to hide his blush.

Yes, this plan might work after all.

* * *

Near padded down the thin hallway to his room, clutching a large leather-bound book to his chest. He was to busy looking down to notice Mello leaning against the wall until he was at his door. Looking up, he hid a gasp of surprise to see the leather clad teen munching on his signature chocolate and studying him. Mello did have a strange affect on people, like the air around him was charged with energy and danger.

"Yes?" He never gave away any emotion to the blonde, even though he knew it made him furious. He couldn't understand someone whose every action was guided, not by logic, but by passion alone. Mello was like an unsolvable puzzle, the worst kind.

Mello pushed off the wall, folding his arms as he narrowed his eyes at Near. "I wanted to talk to you." He nodded down the hall, where Near could hear some children fast approaching. "In private."

Near nodded and opened his door, not bothering to shut it after he went in. This was as much invitation as Mello needed as he strode in purposefully, shutting the door silently behind him. The click of the lock went unnoticed to the white haired boy. As Near put his book down and took a seat on the bed, he waited patiently for Mello to tell him what this was about. After he had caught Mello staring the other day, he had done his best to stay out of sight.

Mello however, merely looked over the book titles on his shelves, completely out of character. Even while sitting still, Mello always seemed to be moving, his face constantly showing the greatest of emotions. Now that he was so calm, it felt like a storm was brewing in the room, a massive pressure that might explode if Near didn't do something.

"Is there something you wanted?" At this, Mello stopped what he was doing, turning to face him.

"Actually, yes. There is." He walked calmly to where Near was sitting on the bed. He climbed on and sat across from his rival, leaning in to whisper mysteriously. He knew he had Near's complete attention.

"You."

Before what he said could register with the white haired boy, he leaned in and kissed him, soft at first. Near's eyes widened, but Mello gave him no time to protest, clasping a hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. There was no response, but neither was there any protest from his stunned rival, giving him courage. Pushing Near back on the bed, Mello slipped one hand up the snow white shirt. This seemed to wake him from his trance as he gasped and tried to push the blonde away.

This was the reaction Mello had been counting on, grabbing Nears hands as they pushed on his chest. His face was still blank as he struggled to push against Mello's muscle, arms to weak to do anything but make Mello laugh. Reaching into a drawer of the bedside table, Mello pulled out a length of thin rope he had hidden there the previous day at lunch. Still holding Near's wrists with the other hand, he quickly fashioned makeshift handcuffs and fastened them to the rod iron head of the bed.

Now Near's breathing was speeding up as he became nervous, not able to make eye contact with his captor.

"Ah, Mello… stop playing around." He still couldn't look at him, even as the chocoholic leaned down to whisper.

"What makes you think I'm playing Near?" He licked the shell of his ear, enjoying Near's squirm under him. Mello continued, sucking on his earlobe and listening to the hitch of Near's breathing. He knew that these sensations would be something the little albino had never have experienced before, nor would he know how to handle them. As he expected, Near's eyes stayed wide, his mind trying to process why he felt so good.

"Mello, please stop." Even his normally calm voice had a bit of waiver to it, sending chills down Mello's spine. He worked his way down, sucking on Near's neck and licking along his collar bone.

"Mmmm…. No, I don't think so." He chuckled as Near's breathing came in panicked gasps. Moving slowly, Mello began unbuttoning the always pristine shirt Near wore. I was time to soil the calm and clean façade that Near always hid behind, and Mello knew just the way. He had to make Near dirty- make him his, and make him admit that there was something only Mello could do.

"Ha, Mello- no! Please…" A blush was creeping up his neck as Mello finished removing the shirt, temporarily unfastening the cuffs to slip it from his shoulders. He ran his hands down Near's chest, keeping their eyes locked and smirking at the strong blush now present on the smaller boy's face. He slowly began kissing until he reached a pert nipple and took it in his mouth, sucking and teasing with his tongue.

"Mellooo- Mello stop! This- this is wrong, Please!" Hearing Near begging was only making him harder, making him more determined to keep going. Finishing with the now hard nipples, he crawled back up, looking near in the eyes.

He leaned closer as he spoke, whispering to make Near listen. "Near, you like this. The way you were looking at me the other day…" He leaned in, kissing Near hard on the lips.

Mello was ruthless in using Near's naiveté against him, playing with his mind to make him think he had caused this himself, even if he didn't understand why.

After a minute of struggling, one last attempt to fight against Mello, he gave in and opened his lips to let Mello's tongue in. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop the feisty blond, so maybe it would end if he gave in. Shame invaded his mind as he found himself moving his tongue against Mello's to better taste the chocolate lingering there, though he had intended to stay limp and unresponsive. How could he think that this was pleasant?

Mello pulled away for a breath, licking off the trail of saliva strung between their lips. "Near, you can't tell me you don't want this- want me."

He kissed his way back down, nipping at Near's neck and savoring the small moan of pleasure that slipped through his lips. The white haired boy's mind was spinning, trying to hold back the sounds his body was willing him to make. Hadn't he read about this somewhere? This was no book though, and he knew he couldn't want the things being done to him. His conscience yelled that this was wrong, that they were both boys…

"No, no… I-I don't" He wanted to protest further, but Mello made it hard to form a coherent thought. Before he could struggle any more, Mello was at his ear again, whispering.

"Well this right here says differently."

Near's eye's widened as he realized what Mello was talking about. It was to late as he felt nimble fingers stroke him through the fabric of his pants. He let out a loud moan, surprising both of them, as he became even stiffer under Mello's touch. What was this? Nothing he had read or knew prepared him for his own body's reaction to being rubbed so sensually.

"No- no I… I don't want. _Mellooo!_" Near's head fell back as he moaned the blonde's name.

Mello had pulled down Near's pants, slipping a hand in his boxers and grasping the boy's already firm member. Near's eye's were half lidded with lust as Mello began working him, slowly pulling. Wrists straining against the rope binding them, as the boy worked eliminate the overpowering emotions Mello was causing. Normally he suppressed the unnecessary feelings that others clung to, believing them to be a sign of weakness.

"Oh no you don't, you can't hide behind that mask anymore." Mello's whispers drew another moan from him as he worked to figure out what to do. Lying on the bed completely exposed, his only defense was obedience. He reasoned that if he let Mello have his way, then this might be over sooner.

Each touch flooded him with new sensations he'd never imagined possible. "Ah, ahhhh…!" He knew there was no going back on his plan now; he would let Mello do what he wanted- what Near himself seemed to want.

He sighed at the loss of Mello's hand as the chocoholic paused to speak. "Do you want more? Say it. Tell me what you want." As he murmured, his finger ran along Near's length, torturing him with pleasure.

Near panted, trying to think through the fog in his brain. He knew that being submissive was the only way to get out of this.

"Nng, yes- More…" He knew what Mello wanted to hear and he would say it, hoping that soon Mello would leave him to his puzzles again. All he wanted was… what did he want? How could he not want this? His mind was once again crying that Mello's actions were wrong, but a certain other part told him he wanted more. More of what Mello was doing to his body, even if he didn't understand it.

"Good boy." Mello grinned, kissing Near again as he continued with his hand. This time Near was returning the kiss, letting go of everything but Mello's taste. When they broke apart Mello began moving down again, but this time he didn't stop at Near's chest. After removing the white boxers, he slowly let his tongue swirl around the tip of Near's hardness.

Near couldn't stop the noises slipping from his throat now as he strained against his constraints. Mello held his hips down, stopping him from thrusting deeper into the moist warmth that was teasing him now.

"Mello, p-please…"

Taking pity on him, Mello took in his entire length, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Near was panting, a think sheen of sweat coating his body. All inhibition was gone as he let go of the small voice inside his head in favor of the bliss that was Mello's tongue. He cried out as he came into the blonde's mouth, mind blank for the first time as pleasure washed over him in waves.

As Near lay panting, Mello licked his lips and sat up, smirking at the boy under him. While the white haired boy caught his breath, the chocoholic slowly unzipped his vest and slipped it off. He now had Near's complete attention on his lean body and he felt him harden a little from where he straddled his waist.

Mello started the second part of his plan, now sure that Near would cooperate. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through his blond hair and rocked his hips a little. Then he let his hands slide down his chest, letting out a breathy sigh. With deliberate slowness his slim fingers made their way down then back up, ever tantalizing the entranced boy beneath him.

Near let out a pained whimper as the laces on those signature leather pants were slowly undone and the top button soon after. It was very clear he was straining at the black leather, but he continued the erotic display on top of the albino. Hands working back up his chest, he raised them in the air, throwing his head back and grinding his hips against Near's. The boy was now impossibly hard again from the show just as Mello had hoped.

Leaning forward, Mello's hands slid up Near's chest again, this time going up his arms to the cord binding his wrists. Seeing the question in Mello's eyes, it was all he could do to nod yes furiously, eliciting a quick smile from him as he slowly undid the knot. Now that his hands were free, Near almost looked at a loss as to what he should do. He sat up, looking at Mello. Was he allowed to _touch_ the blond? Could he dare slip off those pants, or was this a trick?

Mello understood the confusion. It was one thing for him to force Near to comply, to make him want something he hadn't even known existed then give it to him, but that wasn't what he wanted. All that would prove was that Mello was stronger, something he already knew. No, to break Near, it would need to be his choice to go, his choice to be dirtied. Without restriction or influence, Near would have to admit he wanted the blond, that he was inferior.

Hand trembling, Near reached out and touched Mello's side. He almost flinched in anticipation of punishment when the contact drew out a small "mmm…" from the boy in front of him. His breathing was still shallow in disbelief as he gripped Mello's waist with both hands and began feeling his captor's lean body.

Mello did nothing to stop him, even as he leaned his face up, bringing their lips close as he silently begged for another kiss. Mello obliged, closing the gap and threading his fingers through Near's snow white hair. Unlike earlier when Mello had been in charge, this kiss was slow and smoldering.

When they broke away, Near blushed furiously, having realized something. Now that he was free, all he wanted was for Mello to be back in control again. The understanding that this had always been Mello's plan hit him hard as he looked back. Everything had been leading up to this, his choice. Mello had shown him what it could be like, what the leather clad youth could do that he hadn't even know was possible. Now he was free to escape like he first wanted, or to continue, to do what he knew was wrong and admit defeat.

He also understood that he had lost his game; that he couldn't just walk away now. Mello had opened a door to something dirty, but Near couldn't muster up any hatred for the untamed emotions that ran wild in his rival. Instead he found himself wanting to be their recipient, to have all of Mello's glorious and feral passion acted out on him.

His choice had been made the moment he had caught Mello staring at him. Even if he hadn't known what it was, he hand wanted the blond; wanted all his attention.

Not able to meet the blue eyes he felt watching him, he slid his hands down, hooking them in the leather belt loops. Mello couldn't let him hide his shame though, and picked up his chin forcing him to look up.

"Mello… I-I want. Want you to…" Truthfully he didn't know what was going to happen now, only that he wanted whatever Mello had planned for him.

Mello seemed to understand though and before Near could comprehend what was happening, he was pinned to the bed with his wrists above his head once more. Mello's kiss was harsh and demanding as Near arched into him in anticipation. The black leather was gone without Near realizing it, and he moaned as he felt Mello's hard length against his. There was no mercy in the assault on the body of the boy beneath him as he bit and sucked until Near was making the most arousing whimpers and gasps.

"Suck," he commanded as he held three fingers out to Near. Obediently, he took them in his mouth and coated them, growing nervous with anticipation. Reaching down, Mello kissed him to distract from the finger entering his virgin ring of muscles below. It was a little uncomfortable, but not at all unpleasant even when another finger was added. Near winced as they began moving inside him, scissoring and preparing for the last digit. Mello was able to keep him fairly distracted though with his feathery hot kisses.

Satisfied that Near was ready, he put the boy's legs over his shoulders as he posed himself at his entrance. Large, black eyes went wide as he felt Mello's tip enter him. He writhed at the sensation of Mello sliding into him and cried out, no matter how slow the blond went. Finally, he was fully inside and paused to let Near adjust.

Pulling out, he slowly began to move, picking up a steady pace as Near began to moan. Mello almost came at the sensation of his uke's tight passage squeezing around him. Each thrust brought a better reaction until he was comfortable enough to pick up the pace, pushing into near at ever increasing speeds.

"Ahh, Mello!" Near yelled as he felt a wave of pleasure from somewhere inside him. Mello only smirked as he aimed for that place again, further aroused by Near's desperate sounds. He held on until he fled Near clench around him, his back arching as he came across both their chests. The feeling of Near's orgasm was too much and pushed him to the brink, releasing inside of him.

After collapsing, they lay on Near's bed, watching the ceiling. "Um... Mello. Tomorrow could we…?"

Mello only smirked, he had won.


End file.
